April 1735 (2)
= Le Mercure Gallant - April 1735 = Weather this month *Heavy rainfall in India. *Storms in the Far South. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Kingston *Captain Bartholomew Hill has declined the commission offered to him as Civil Administrator of Prussia’s Colonies, being certain that the initial cost of running these colonies would cripple him financially. The colonies have thus immediately returned to the direct control of the Kaiser’s government. *Mister Henry Pemberton has expressed his grief at the ‘opposition of some elements of the government in London to my business enterprise’ and said that he hoped this would not last. Metz *The Duke of Lorraine has explained that he would be more than happy to see his daughter Eloise, Dame de Saint-Charles married into the House of Bourbon, and asked if she may be presented before His Most Christian Majesty at Versailles? Siena *Flames licked up the sides of the Spanish barracks in Siena on the night of 1st April, causing the soldiers of the 1st Giron and 2nd Uceda regiments to pile out of their billets in great disorder. Some officers rounded up a few men and fought the blaze, but failed to serve the army camp, which was destroyed along with the muskets of these soldiers, and some battalion guns. Brussels *Burgher Pasteur of the Republic of Flanders has publicly announced his acceptance of the Kaiser’s ‘Proposal for Peace in Flanders’ printed last month. He has stated that the Republic would ask English and Prussian forces to vacate the Republic three months after other foreign forces have removed themselves from Flanders’ soil. El Escorial *His Holiness Pope Benedict XIII has arrived at El Escorial in order to be on hand to crown Prince Ferdinand as King of Spain. His Holiness also expressed his hope that, as a true and faithful son of Mother Church, that Ferdinand once king would return to the Papal States the territories ‘so cruelly ripped away from the Vatican during the old and greatly lamented disagreement of past years’. *Prince Ferdinand has told his ministers that blaming others is not an option, and ‘from now on we all work for the betterment of Spain. Failure is not an option, those who do fail will earn my displeasure. I expect to see an improvement all around, especially in the military and in trade.’ *The coronation of Prince Ferdinand as King of Spain took place on 14th April at the Cathedral of St. Lawrence. It was a lavish affair with flags and flowers in abundance. His Highness travelled from his apartments at the royal palace the short distance to the cathedral in a carriage covered in gold leaf and drawn by four white horses. The driver and attendants wore livery made of the finest red and yellow silk. Soldiers of the Madrid Dragoon Regiment stood as honour guards lining the way. In the House of God the Pope officiated. Ferdinand swore an oath to protect and defend Spain and the Church from all enemies, to be a good and truthful king and to protect the faith both at home and within his domains. Guests witnessing the coronation were split into two. The largest body, the Christians, were on the left of the aisle, and the rest on the right side, seated in strict order of precedence. As His Most Catholic Majesty left the cathedral and moved into the light of day the bells rang out and voices were raised in song all about him! For the journey across the courtyard back to his apartments King Ferdinand was joined by Queen Dowager Elizabeth and Princess Isabella Sophia. A ball was held in the evening to which everyone at court was invited, which ended with fireworks. At midnight the ball finished, at which point Ferdinand went with a few officers and Inquisitor- General Gaspar de Quiroga to the tomb of the new monarch’s father, where he prayed alone for a while before retir- ing to his apartments for what remained of the night. Madrid *In Madrid the crowning of the new King of Spain was celebrated by the common folk holding street parties at which free food and drink was distributed in the name of His Majesty. Alms were also handed out freely to the masses as well! Here, as in the other cities of the realm, the bells rang out with joy in celebration! Toulon *Charles, King of France has journeyed to the port of Toulon in order to review his royal fleet of war at anchor there. Here he dined with Admiral Beauforte and senior naval officers at a chateau. During the course of the evening the admiral asked if His Most Christian Majesty wished him to take command of the King’s Fleet, since it appears to be without an admiral and he is the only one to hand? Canton *The Cohong, the police of Canton have thrown Dutch merchants off Chinese soil warning them with threats that they are no longer permitted to trade in China! This is part of an action intended to serve as punishment for seizing General Tao Hanzhang: it has been announced that Dutch merchants are banned from trading with the Empire and must leave at once, and the Dutch trading mission at Canton has been forcibly closed. Kyoto *Emperor Fumihto of Japan has announced that he wishes his daughter Princess Mako to wed in order secure the Imperial line. Nieuport *The Chinese general Tao Hanzhang has been handed over by General Jansens to Lieutenant-General Byng whose troops then opened the gates of Nieuport to let the Dutch troops pass. Jansens explained that the China man had fallen over during his imprisonment and suffered an injury to his chest as a result, so he should be treated with some care on account of being of a frail disposition. The Dutch army has vacated Nieuport. Jansens led out 18 squadrons of dragoons, which were followed out by 16 horse squadrons of the Guelderland Regiment and a dozen battalions of foot. As they marched out they sang lustily and on passing the English sentries jeered at them defiantly! Berlin *Having returned from England, in the last days of April the Kaiser Frederick called in David van Keulen, the Dutch ambassador, and Pedro Manrique de Lara, Duque de Najera, the Spanish diplomat. His Imperial Majesty told them both that he desired for a response to his proposal for the evacuation of Flanders. Van Keulen smiled and graciously explained that the Dutch Republic was already acquiescing with the Kaiser’s plans. This caused the Duque de Najera to frown. After a few moments of silence he falteringly replied, “Well in that case, if the Dutch leave I suppose the reason for Spain’s forces to remain has been removed, and they too will withdraw.” Having been deeply gratified by their response, and being widely praised in Berlin for bringing peace to Flanders, the Kaiser resumed his early morning walks around the streets of the city, rising early and preparing himself for the day ahead with prayers before going for his walk. He then went to his desk to work, before spending time in the afternoon with his family and friends. As early evening came he inspected the guards, then looked out a window of the Imperial Palace to observe the changing of the guard (his desk being positioned at the window so he can see outside while getting on with his paper work). As he see’s himself as the first servant of the state he at all times wears his military uniform. Agra *The Moghul has ordered his chancellor Amjad Baksh to retire, while thanking him for his selfless service to the Empire and especially for the nine years he has served in the office of Chancellor. He is retiring with a golden handshake of 5,000,000 Dinars, paid from the Moghul’s own purse, and upon absorbing the news of his dismissal expressed himself as being gratified at being recognised for his long service and loyalty. Amjad Baksh has enjoyed a long and active service in public office, having been Vizier of Trade prior to being made chancellor, and also having served as sole director of a company called MTC. Bairan Khan, the current Trade Vizier, has been promoted to replace him as Chancellor. *Treasurer Al-Jebar has granted a licence to operate to the Bank of Officers & Gentlemen. Also, the Pemberton Company has been exempted from paying tariffs in Moghul India. Malacca *Admiral Hoy of the Imperial Chinese Navy has gone ashore at Malacca and suggested to the prominent citizens of this Dutch colony that they place themselves under China’s protection. When they hesitated to agree, he returned to his fleet and started to blockade the port, sending word ashore that he will continue to do so until they agree to become a Chinese colony. Kowloon *The Dutch ambassador to Kwantung China has been seized and chained to the gateway of the House of Honoured Guests in Kowloon. This notice has been put up in both Canton and Kowloon: The Barbarians known as ‘Dutch’ have insulted the empire by seizing our loyal General Tao Hanzhang who travelled to join the noble English to watch how they wage war. Such insults do not go unanswered. The Dutch are no longer welcome in the Mandate of Heaven and all shall leave, save their ambassador who shall remain until the General is released. If the general is unharmed then this Barbarian will be released unharmed and expelled at once; if the General is harmed in any way then the Barbarian will be harmed one-hundred fold. All Loyal Subjects of the Emperor will report any Dutch who remain in our lands. Any subject who aids them or trades with them shall be punished as shall their Family. Long Life and Respect to the Holder of the Mandate of Heaven! Death to those who insult him! Tripoli *The Ottoman Rumelian fleet of Ali Jemel has appeared off the port of Tripoli. The Algerians ashore can see that Jemel has under sail 42 ship of the line and 18 cruisers, and that they have their cannon run out as do ships prepared for action! Algiers *Karanbhadur bin Muktul has called upon Dey Mustapha of Algiers to declare for Sultan Suleyman IV. The envoy calmly pointed out that the Bey of Syria has been captured, and sixty ships of war now have their cannon pointing at the Dey’s port of Tripoli, whose city fathers are no doubt more scared of being cannonaded than by any unreal threat of the Janissaries. “You may wish to reflect upon the threat of Emir Ulugh at this point,” he added (especially since the Dey had already received the head of the unfortunate emir). London *A shot was heard to ring out from the office of Lord Bristol, the Minister for Home Affairs, which drew attention and after which the Reverend Iain M. Jolly, Moderator of the Kirk of Scotland was observed being led away to the Tower of London where he has been incarcerated. General Sir George Muller, another royal councillor of Scotland, arrived in the city several days later and was alarmed to hear of this. When asked by Lord Bristol whether he considered Jolly to be loyal to the Crown, the perplexed Sir George replied that he was certain of it, and added ‘and to the Protestant cause, too.’ *King George has returned to London from Southampton, albeit without the Kaiser who hastily departed Southampton for Berlin, which fact seems to have been a disappointment to His Majesty. George attended Easter services at St. Paul’s Cathedral, and saw to it that considerable alms were distributed to the poor of the city via the Anglican Church to celebrate the death and resurrection of our Lord Jesus Christ. *The Honourable John Rattle has advised English merchants to trade with Japan only through Sado Island, and from there to only follow the instructions of the Japanese government and British diplomatic officials. “Any company or captain violating this order will be at the very least stripped of his papers and his vessel and cargo will be declared forfeit pending official trial,” he warned. However early reports indicate that British traders do not have permission to trade through Sado Island, or indeed with any part of Japan. Stockholm *A large number of composers have gathered at the court of Queen Ulrica of Sweden at the behest of the emigre Louis Boulanger, Duc d’Artois. Amongst those who have come are Johan Agrell, Baron Anders von Duben, Johan Helmich Roman, and Zellbell ‘der Altere Ferdinand. *At the marine base in Stockholm a number of physicians gathered and were asked to volunteer to serve with the Swedish marines. They were warned in no uncertain terms that they would be trained as marines themselves, and that this duty would begin with a year of training which for them would be hell on earth. Despite this, 50 brave doctors did choose to volunteer, but the rest appear to have declined the invitation to suffer! People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Russia *France *Prussia *Kwantung China *Moghul India *Hungary *Blackbeard *Ottoman Rumelia *United Provinces *England *Sweden *Spain Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *In the Otranto Strait across the entrance of the Adriatic Sea a patrolling Anatolian Ottoman frigate sailed in view of a similar vessel which while extremely well handled flew a black ensign such as that which would be shown by a pirate. The suspected pirate turned away after several hours observing the Turkish cruiser, and sailed off into the Adriatic. *China's Great Squadron has sailed into Malacca. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Spain to Austria, Francisco de Achegin Gondinez, Marquis de Valdecarzana. Trade Missions Opened *By Japan in Nagasaki. *By England in London (supporting the sale of Chinese tea and Japanese goods). Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 2